In air traffic, dangerous situations are constantly arising, by airplanes unintentionally approaching military exclusion zones or approaching corridors of airports, for example. This in particular applies to airplanes of the general area of aviation, which are not subject to monitoring by air traffic controllers. Because traffic signs cannot be fitted in the air, as per road traffic, maps with the indications drawn thereon are, at present, the only source of information for pilots. However, maps only enable a 2D display. Some exclusion zones such as for example approach paths are only applicable at certain heights; flying is permitted above such zones and also below them.
A similar situation is encountered in the field of shipping navigation. Here, traffic signs can only be implemented as buoys away from the shore. Apart from that, only the map remains here as a source of information.
Evidence that “virtual traffic signs” make driving a motor vehicle safer is for example known from the publication http://www.siemens.com/index.jsp?sdc p=cfi103168510mno1262263ps5uz3&sdc bcpath=1327899.s 5%2C1034230.s 5%2C1031937.s 5%2C&sdc sid=23466753061&). This known concept makes provision, as a supplement to existing information signs and control systems, for the transmission of individual information to the driver of the motor vehicle by superimposing the information on the windshield, such as information about the current speed limit or short-term construction zones or accidents for example. The cellular phone network or the DVB (Digital Video Broadcast) can be used as a transmission medium from central traffic management to the motor vehicle.
In addition, a method of displaying information to individual users as soon as they approach a specific position assigned to this information is for example known from the publication http://www.siemens.com/index.jsp?sdc p=cfi103168510mno1241443ps5uz3&sdc bcpath=1327899.s 5%2C1034230.s 5%2C1031937.s 5%2C&sdc sid=510140024&).